


複健 章二挑明

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章二挑明

「手塚，謝謝你。」提著行李搬到新房間的不二對著在幫忙整理的手塚道謝。  
「不會。」手塚將手上的書放到書架上，搖搖頭要不二不用客氣。  
「待會就留下來吃完晚餐再走吧！當做酬謝。」不二給了手塚一個微笑，提出邀請。當初他不過是在幫手塚進行複健的期間閒聊隨口提了要搬房間的事，手塚二話不說便詢問他需要幫忙嗎，讓手塚忙碌了一天，請手塚吃頓飯很合情合理。  
「好，謝謝。」手塚猶豫了一下，想著自己等等沒有其他安排，就答應了不二的邀約，對於自己好像很難拒絕不二的要求，想到這裡手塚心裡略顯無奈。  
手塚坐在沙發上隨意的翻閱著桌上的幾本醫學雜誌，不時看向不二在廚房裡忙進忙出的身影，總覺得自己坐在椅子上等吃飯，好像過意不去，於是起身到廚房幫忙。  
「我來吧！」接過不二洗菜的位置，讓不二專心看著爐子上煮的料理。  
「手塚的功夫不錯呢！」不二看著手塚專注處理食材俐落的刀法，一臉驚喜，看著這個平日一絲不苟的男人，竟連做菜時都那麼嚴謹。  
「平時有在下廚。」因為吃不慣國外的食物，手塚大多時候都是自己下廚。  
「喔？那改日試試手塚的手藝。」聽手塚這麼說不二有些訝異，因為手塚看起來是個大男人主義的人，應該是十指不沾陽春水才是。  
「嗯。」手塚點點頭，腦海裡竟浮現不二來自己家裡用餐的畫面。

兩個人合力完成了晚餐，用餐時不二不時的閒聊幾句，手塚一向保持著食不言寢不語的習慣，但是由於不二一直對著自己說話不回應很失禮，倒也破例在吃飯時回應了不二，晚餐在愉悅的氣氛下結束。手塚回房間後，發現不二做菜的身影一直縈繞在腦海中，還有兩個人用餐時的那種和諧，讓他不解明明只是認識一個星期，但那種熟悉的感覺卻是好像彼此認識了很久。  
「果然是太久沒回家了嗎？」或許是不二也是東京人讓自己心裡多了幾分對家鄉的思念手塚心想。

由於兩人就住在對面，因此不二在放假時就會找手塚去賣場採購一些日用品或是食材，手塚也會在獨自購買食材時看到物美價廉的食材也為不二帶上一份。兩個同鄉人在異地相遇，多了幾分惺惺相惜，也很珍惜這樣的緣份，

過了一個月，手塚的肩膀和手肘並沒有換了個治療師而有所改善，狀況一樣時好時壞。  
不二見手塚的情況在自己的治療下沒有好轉，終究忍不住要對手塚不愛惜自己手臂的訓練方式提出抗議。  
「手塚等會兒來我房間一下。」不二用著不同於平常輕鬆的語氣，嚴肅地對著做完訓練的手塚說道。  
「嗯。」看著不同於平常的不二，手塚有些緊張。  
手塚回房沖去一身汗水後，換上乾淨的衣物，忐忑的到不二的房間。  
「坐。咖啡還是紅茶？」不二一如往常招待手塚。  
「紅茶。」手塚嘗試著想從不二的臉上觀察出些什麼。  
「這是這次的檢查報告，你自己看一下吧！」不二將一杯紅茶放在手塚面前，一杯咖啡放在自己前面，將早放在桌上的報告推向手塚。  
「嗯。」手塚自牛皮紙袋裡拿出報告書，仔細看著，看完後不禁皺眉。  
「嗯？看完後有何感想？」不二看見手塚表情有些凝重，語氣便正經起來，因為手塚不好好配合自己，以至傷勢沒有進展，如果再不讓手塚有些自覺，那手塚永遠就要跟傷勢搏鬥，不可能在球壇上發光發熱。  
「我不知道以前負責你的上川先生有沒有告訴過你，你這樣的複健及訓練是永遠好不了的，而阻礙你的傷勢復原的就是你自己。」不二睜開平時笑瞇瞇的眼睛，罕見的表情嚴肅一臉認真。  
手塚聽了不二的話語，沒有回話，只是低著頭目光盯著地板，好像在思考著什麼。  
「既然我是你的復健醫師，就有責任阻止你繼續傷害你的手臂的行為，還有將它治癒。而你能做的就是好好配合我。」見手塚沒有發話，不二便又繼續說下去，如果他一天還是手塚的治療師便有一天的責任要治癒手塚。  
「每次問你疼不疼你總是回答不疼，可是你知不知道你身體的反應告訴我你很疼，你為什麼總是要承受這些會讓傷勢惡化的疼痛呢？你以為疼就代表有治療到嗎？你錯了，那會造成二次傷害的。所以請你相信我好嗎？好好配合治療。」不二將這一個月來所觀察到的情況，很純粹的以一個復健醫師希望病人痊癒的角度用著冷靜的語氣緩緩訴說，因為他不想看到哪麼努力的手塚一點成績都沒有，一直因為傷勢而要放棄比賽。不過讓不二最感到困難的是取得手塚的信任，相識一個月來兩人雖然不時的在對方的家裡蹭飯，相處上也如同好友，但在治療這方面手塚對於自己有極大的不信任，因為不信任所以對於自己所開立的訓練項目總是會偷偷增加訓練量，關於疼痛的感受也不會照實回答，這讓不二很是頭痛，可以理解手塚的求好心切但是對於這樣不照著設計過的訓練量來訓練是很容意在讓傷勢加重。  
「你回去好好思考我的話吧！」不二一次將心裡的話說完，覺得有些疲憊，合上眼睛平復心情，靜一靜是現在對兩個人最好的，彼此都需要思考一下。  
「嗯。」隱隱感覺到不二話裡帶著幾分怒意，手塚起身拿著報告默默回房。  
手塚躺在床上思考著不二的話，手塚想著這幾年來自己都是忍受著複健的疼痛，一直都以為複健疼痛是理所當然，但是不二竟然會因為自己忍著疼痛而發脾氣，還有為了強化肌力，訓練總是多做了一些，竟也因為這樣求好心切讓傷勢惡化。或許自己真的錯了，還錯得離譜。

在手塚回房後，不二拿起手塚的病歷資料，仔細的研讀並思考要如何治療手塚的傷勢，是不是要改變現在的治療方式。經過一番深思熟慮過後，不二著猶豫是不是要讓手塚接受針灸治療，因為當初在中國學習針灸時，也曾經為幾個長期受到運動傷害困擾的運動員施針，也都得到相當不錯的效果。


End file.
